The Two World's Greatest Warriors
by AK1028
Summary: When the Plumbers get a strange message from Yugopotamia; Ben Tennyson, Alex Silverstein, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Leven go out to investigate. But, when they meet the young thirteen year old Timmy Turner, things get hairy...not to mention magical. Find out what happens here! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Two World's Greatest Warriors**

(We're on Galvan. Alex, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are there and approach Azmuth.)

Ben: You sent for us?

Azmuth: Yes, I did.

Alex: What seems to be the trouble?

Azmuth: No trouble. Except the fact the Plumber's had gotten a strange message from a planet named Yugopotamia.

Gwen: We know. Majastar Gil assigned us to go see what the trouble was.

Kevin: You something about this?

Azmuth: A little. The Yugopotamians love war and hate peace. I think this might be a trap.

Ben: Well, if it is, we'll be ready for it. Right?

Alex, Gwen, and Kevin: Right!

(They head for the Rust bucket and take off for Yugopotamia.)


	2. Chapter 2

(They arrive and see that the planet is somewhat destroyed.)

Kevin: It looks like my uncle's dining room….on a good day.

Alex: (She rolls her eyes as she turns to Gwen.) Do you detect any life?

Gwen: (Her eyes turn pink and stop.) Yes and he's close.

Ben: Lead the way. (Gwen takes the lead and they come across a knocked out Timmy Turner.) Hey, it's a kid.

Alex: What is he doing here?

Kevin: (He slaps Timmy lightly.) Hey, kid. Wake up.

Gwen: (Timmy doesn't stir.) Smooth. Let me try. (She kneels down and uses some of her manna. She steps back a little.) This kid has got some sort of magical aura around him. I can't tell who he is.

Timmy: (He starts to stir.) Uh, what happened? Cosmo, Wanda, Poof. Where are you? (He looks up and sees Ben. He gets up in a flash.) Who are you and where are my friends?

Ben: Easy, kid. You've been through an awful lot.

Timmy: (He is frightened, scared, and angry.) I won't ask again. Where are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof?

Gwen: There is no one else here besides us, I'm afraid.

Timmy: (His face falls.) Then, that means….he got them.

Kevin: Who got them?

Alex: And who are you?

Timmy: There isn't time for that! (He thinks.) _Bad pun, Timmy._ (He speaks.) Look, I don't know how you got here but Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are my friends as are all the Yugopotamians.

Ben: How did a kid like you get involved with Plumber business?

Timmy: Long story. (He picks up cannon.) You don't want to mess with me.

Ben: Yeah? Well, you don't want to mess with me. (He slams down on the Ultimatrix and becomes Swampfire.) Swampfire! Take this!

(Ben throws a fire ball at Timmy. Timmy quickly dodges it.)

Timmy: Okay, I've got to admit. That's pretty cool.

Gwen: Ben, he's just a thirteen year old boy!

Ben/Swampfire: So? He shouldn't have threatened us!

Alex: Ben, put yourself in his shoes. If just woke up with all of your friends gone and getting no answers, wouldn't you do the same thing?

Kevin: Gwen and Alex got a point, Tennyson.

Timmy: (He perks up.) Tennyson as in Ben Tennyson?

Ben: (He reverts back to normal.) You know who I am?

Timmy: Sort of. (He puts down the cannon.) I know that Mark called the Plumbers.

Alex: Mark?

Timmy: The prince of the Yugopotamians. He's a friend of mine.

Gwen: So, is that the reason you are here?

Timmy: Sort of. You see, my name is Timmy Turner and the Yugopotamians think that I am the greatest warrior in the universe.

Kevin: You? (He laughs and everyone shoots him a look. He stops.) What?

Alex: How come they think that?

Timmy: (He scoffs a little.) That's simple. I skipped through flowers, hugged teddy bears, and ate chocolate.

Ben: But, anyone can do that.

Timmy: Not the Yugopotamians. They hate fun. So, while my friends and I were visiting Mark…Yugopotamia was attacked.

Gwen: By whom?

Timmy: By someone who had an octopus on his head.

All but Timmy: Vilgax!


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy: Who?

Ben: He's my arch foe and will do anything to get his hands on the Ultimatrix.

Alex: How can he be alive, though?

Kevin: Vilgax is Vilgax, Alex. He never dies.

Gwen: (She traces him.) He's near-by, on some pink planet near a blue moon.

Timmy: Thunder World and the blue moon of Vegan? Why would he go there? Unless….

Ben: Unless what?

Timmy: He probably wants his hands on Turbo Thunder on Thunder World and the wands in the blue moon. With alien and magic on his side, he would be virtually unstoppable.

Gwen: Did you just say magic? When I tried to use my manna to find out who you were, I was stopped by the magical aura around you.

Kevin: So, is you a Plumber's kid?

Timmy: I don't think so….

Alex: Then, how in the world do you have a magical aura?

Timmy: Because I'm around magic all the time. I can't explain further, I'm afraid. If I do…let's just say I won't be able to save Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

Ben: Hold it. What makes you think that we're taking you with us?

Timmy: Look, like it or not, I'm the only one who knows these stars better than anyone.

Gwen: He has a point, Ben. And he also has his friends to save.

Kevin: I'm not so sure about this.

Alex: It's not like we have any other choices.

Ben: Alright. He can come.

Timmy: Don't worry. You can take all the credit for saving Turbo Thunder, the Yugopotamians, and the world but I get the glory for saving Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. (He gets on the Rust bucket.) Are we going or not?

Gwen: He reminds me so much of you.

(Ben shoots Gwen a look while Kevin and Alex laugh at his discomfort. They get aboard and take off.)

Alex: So, what's so special about Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof anyways?

Timmy: They are like my family. Since my real parents ignore me most of the time, they are the next best thing.

Kevin: That's rough.

Gwen: (She tries her manna on Timmy again.) Still nothing. You're magical aura is strong.

Timmy: (He shrugs.) Thanks, I think. I just wish that I could tell you the truth.

Jorgen: (His voice booms.) That you can, Chosen One!

(Just then, an atomic poof captures their attention and Jorgen is there.)

Timmy: Jorgen?

Ben: (He thinks.) _Jorgen? Wait, now it makes sense! The average kid that no one understands, the secrets, and now the head commander of Fairy World. We're in Dimmsdale! Sort of._ (He whispers to Alex.) Alex…..

Alex: (She whispers back.) I know I just got it too.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen: (She gets her magic ready.) Who are you?

Kevin: (He absorbs some metal.) And how did you get aboard our ship?

Timmy: Guys, wait! This is Jorgen Von Strangle….the fairy commander.

Ben, Kevin, Alex, and Gwen: What?

Timmy: It's true. You see Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof are my real fairies.

Ben: (Kevin and Gwen go back to normal. [Alex and he are acting.]) Jorgen, explain what is going on, please.

Jorgen: You see; Plumber's are the other exception to knowing the fairies existence. Since they are constantly fighting aliens, they too believe that anything is possible.

Alex: So, we can know about the fairies?

Jorgen: Oh, yeah big time.

Timmy: Awesome! So, are you going to help us?

Jorgen: I will try.

Ben: (He sees the pink planet on the monitor.) We're almost there.

Gwen: I just thought of something. If Plumber's are allowed to know about the fairies then why is there nothing on record?

Jorgen: [He is lying through his teeth.] It has never been recorded.

Timmy: Wait. What about the blue moon? Aliens shouldn't know about the wands on it, right? (Jorgen nods.) Then, why is Vilgax headed that way?

Kevin: Vilgax must have a partner that knows about the wands.

Jorgen: That's why I'm here. Foop has returned.

Timmy: (He slaps his forehead.) Now you tell me.

Alex: Who is Foop?

Timmy: Poof's opposite and an Anti-Fairy. He hates Poof….and me.

Gwen: Well then, we need to be prepared for anything.

Kevin: Hang on, let's land.

(The spaceship lands and they get off. They see Vilgax holding Turbo Thunder by his throat. The Yugopomatians are in a cage. Wanda and Cosmo are under a butterfly net. Foop and Poof are fighting.)

Ben, Kevin, Alex, and Gwen: Vilgax.

Timmy and Jorgen: Foop.

Vilgax: (They see them.) Tennyson.

Foop: Turner.

Cosmo: Fudge head! (Everyone shoots him a look.) What?


	5. Chapter 5

Jorgen: You are so going down, you bad baby!

Foop: Ah, that's what you think!

(Foop fires an Anti-Fairy blast at them. Gwen throws up a shield and protects them.)

Timmy: Man, I'm glad that you're on our side.

Gwen: I can't take too many of these.

Ben: You won't have to. (He slams down the Ultimatrix and becomes Way Big.) Way Big.

Timmy: Okay, I've got to admit. That's really cool.

Kevin: Wait until you see our powers.

(Kevin absorbs some metal and hits Vilgax. Gwen throws a magic powerball at hits Vilgax too. Ben punches Vilgax as well. Alex transforms into the Princess Ace and zaps Vilgax too.)

Vilgax: (He sees Alex.) I don't know who you are but you're awfully powerful.

Timmy: Alex needs help. Quick, I wish I had some Plumber's gear!

Jorgen: You've got it! (He poofs up a cannon.) You deal with octoups head. I'll deal with diaper brain.

Timmy: Right. Hey, Vilgax! (Vilgax turns to him.) Eat cannon!

(Timmy fires at Vilgax. Vilgax gets hit and goes down. Timmy runs over to Wanda and Cosmo and frees them.)

Wanda: Thanks, sport.

Poof: (He floats over.) Poof, poof!

Timmy: Glad to see you too. (He turns to Cosmo.) And why did you go and say fudge head?

Cosmo: Well, everyone else said a name...

Timmy: (He sighs, out of being annoyed.) Sorry I asked.

Mark: (He sees Foop coming up behind Timmy.) Turner, like, behind you!

(Timmy screams but Ben saves him, just in time.)

Timmy: Thanks.

Ben/Way Big: Anything for a friend of Nacey's.

Timmy: (He smiles as he realizes.) Wanda, Cosmo. I wish that Vilgax had no powers!

(Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof wave their wands and Vilgax becomes powerless.)

Gwen: Okay, that's so cool.

Kevin: I agree.

Alex/Princess Ace: (Foop behind Ben.) Ben, behind you!

(Ben screams but Timmy saves him, just in time.)

Ben/Way Big: Thanks.

Timmy: Hey, what are magical friends for?

Jorgen: Got you now, you bad baby.

(Jorgen nets Foop.)

Foop: Curse you, Turner.

Vilgax: And curse you too, Tennyson.

Ben and Timmy: Yeah, yeah. We know.

(They all laugh.)

* * *

_End. Sorry it is so short but I have other projects to work on!_


End file.
